Hallowquest: Harry Potter and the Arthurian Era
by Ealdwulf
Summary: Harry is hit by a spell during a fight with Death Eaters at The Burrow and vanishes from the known Wizarding world. Waking up in a world and time not of his own, he finds himself face to face with the greatest wizard that his world has ever known.
1. Prologue revised

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Prologue

_Word Count: 594_

Midnight. The witching hour. A fine mist permeated the air as a low-lying fog covered the ground. Faint moonlight shone through the clouds, casting a pale glow all around.

Two figures, both heavily cloaked, could be seen amongst the shadows cast by the old headstones located within the ancient graveyard. No identifying features could be seen on either of the two as the hoods of their cloaks hid their faces.

"What news have you brought me?"

"Your enemies have not changed their plans for bringing Potter away from his safe haven just before the next year starts at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to them, he shall arrive unscheduled during the attack that you have planned."

"You have arranged this."

"All proceeds according to schedule, Lord. He shall receive his 'gift' and be brought to the target location immediately. He will never know what hit him."

"What about the spell? Is there any chance of it failing?"

"No, my Lord. It will work exactly as it should."

Silence descended upon the area as one man continued to stand, while the other kneeled in submission before him. Finally, the one standing spoke. "Be sure that you do not reveal this to any of my other followers. I believe we have a spy within our midst, but I can not be certain."

"As you wish. None shall find out from me."

"The others know an attack is planned of course, but not where or when. Not yet, anyway. Nor are they aware that Potter will arrive in the middle of it all."

Looking down at the one kneeling at his feet, Voldemort continued his conversation with a sinister smile. "When you first joined my forces, you told me why you wished to do so. Why you so readily came to my cause and brought me this information. Despite my being all powerful, tell me again your reasoning, that I might know you are not the traitor in my midst."

"Of course, my Lord. I personally could care less about the Muggle world and its ilk. I merely desire to rid the world of Harry Potter and his influence over my friends and family. It is because of him, that those same friends and family have been in danger for the last few years. Both at Hogwarts and elsewhere. The sooner that he is gone, the happier that I will be.

"When combined with the power that you have promised me, I could do nothing but help you in your cause."

"Very well. But remember, you shall not be known amongst my Death Eaters. After all, if Dumbledore can place a spy within my ranks. Why can I not do the same? Perhaps you may even be able to determine just who it is that the old fool has amongst us.

"Don't fail me in this, or you shall only live to regret it. Here is a taste of what you shall receive, if you do fail. _Crucio_!"

With a sudden movement, Voldemort pulled his wand forth and fired off the curse, only lifting it after fifteen seconds had passed; his follower's screams of agony echoed through the dilapidated graveyard.

Kissing the hem of his master's robes, the Death Eater Apparated away, leaving Voldemort standing alone.

"Soon Potter. Soon, you shall be relegated to the annals of time itself. Gone like you never existed. Gone and forgotten."

The laughter that echoed through the night continued for many hours; for the few that heard it, they were chilled to the depths of their souls from the evil that could be felt.


	2. Chapter 01 revised

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 1

_Word Count: 2082_

It was a sweltering, hot day in June. Harry had been home from Hogwarts for only five days and his aunt and uncle were already working him to the bone. For the first couple of days that he had been back, they seemed to heed the warnings given to them by the various Order members while at King's Cross, but then on the third day things changed.

The first two days Harry was able to do pretty much anything he wanted, which meant that he moped around feeling depressed, angry, and feeling sorry for himself. Starting the third day, he once again had chores to do, not enough to kill him as his uncle probably hoped, but definitely enough to wear him down and keep his thoughts on what was at hand and not on the past. Harry still had time to himself in the evenings, but by then he was so exhausted he could barely stay awake to work on homework, or write to the Order. Certainly, there was no time for dwelling on what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, or afterwards in Professor Dumbledore's office.

Despite all the chores that he had to do, Harry barely saw his uncle and when he did, his uncle would grit his teeth and demand to know whether or not the chores for the day were done. Dudley, on the other hand, had not been seen since the first day back; he was heard at night, but that was it. The only person that Harry had any kind of real contact with was his aunt. Even that contact was limited to her giving him his chores in the morning and periodically making sure that they were being done and that Harry wasn't slacking off.

That night, while Harry was in his room studying his Charms text, there was a tapping sound at the window. Looking up, Harry saw that an owl was waiting patiently just outside. As Harry opened the window to let the unknown, but slightly familiar owl in, he realized it was carrying both a letter and a small package.

"So, are both of those for me?" Harry asked as the owl divested itself of its burden on Harry's desk. The owl gave a hoot in the affirmative while joining Hedwig in her cage to drink some water. Seeing Hedwig's reaction to the other owl, only confirmed for Harry that he knew the owl from somewhere.

Putting thoughts of the owl from his head, Harry turned back to the package and letter that had been brought for him. Seeing that his name had been written on the outside of both items by the same hand, Harry started to think, _Well, I guess I should open the letter first. Probably has an explanation about the package._

After opening the letter, Harry looked again at the envelope and frowned as his eyes narrowed in silent speculation. _I know this handwriting from somewhere. But where? Whose is it? I just wish I could remember where I had seen it._ Releasing a sigh of frustration, Harry unfolded the parchment and began to read.

Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well, I regret that I have not kept in better contact with you. I was recently going through some things in an old trunk and found something that I think you would want.

The pocket watch that I've sent you is something that your father left with me shortly before his death. I think that you should be the one to have it. I believe that you will enjoy the twelve noon charm as it plays your parents favorite song.

I wish that I could have given this to you in person, but at the moment I am unable to do so. Rather than wait until I see you, I figured to send it along in hopes that it will help keep your spirits up.

Harry leaned back in his chair and contemplated the letter. Even though the letter was unsigned, he felt that it spoke the truth and could be trusted. Just like the envelope and the package wrapping, Harry felt that the handwriting was familiar. Now, with more than just his name to read, it was easy for Harry to guess that it was written by a female due to the delicate swirls and the neat way it was written.

Deciding to let his subconscious figure out the puzzle of who would be writing and sending him packages, Harry turned to the package and looked at it for a bit. Steeling his nerves, and gathering his resolve, Harry unwrapped the package to find a small box. Tentatively reaching out with one hand, Harry opened the box and gave a low whistle when he saw the contents.

Nestled inside the box on a bed of red tissue paper was a gold pocket-watch with the Hogwarts crest on the cover. Taking the watch out carefully so that he wouldn't drop it accidentally, Harry looped the fob chain around his hand and opened the watch cover. Engraved on the inside of the lid were the names of his parents and the date of their wedding.

All attempts made by his subconscious to identify the handwriting were summarily dropped as he looked at the watch in shock. _Was this a wedding present? But from who? Why would my father have left it with someone else?_

Harry knew that he was going to keep the watch with him at all times for a couple of reasons. _Well, I do need a watch after mine was broken during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and with this one having belonged to my parents…_ Harry's internal monologue trailed off as he continued to gaze at the watch in fascination.

Having made his decision, Harry quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep hoping that he had exhausted himself to prevent any dreams. With thoughts of the watch, his parents, and even Sirius wandering through his mind, Harry closed his eyes and knew no more that night.

_The shadows that were cast by the moonlight wavered eerily against the tombstones. The air had a foul taste to it as he seemed to slide around a semi-circle of people dressed all in black with white masks who were kneeling on the ground. Standing in front of those present was a man wearing a black cloak with the hood up to hide his face. As the standing individual turned, the person's hidden face was made visible in the light cast by the moon. It was the misshapen face of a man that Harry knew well: Voldemort._

_"Tomorrow we will attack. This will be an all out attack against those who stand against us. We will be victorious and it shall spell the end of our greatest enemy."_

_"Master, if I may be so bold as to ask, when and where shall we attack?"_

_"Lucius, my faithful servant, that is information that will be revealed just before the attack commences. There is a spy within our ranks and I have no desire for Dumbledore and his allies to find out about this before hand."_

_Those gathered all looked at each other. One of the Death Eaters raised their head and looked at the Dark Lord while speaking in a feminine voice. "My Lord, do you know who this spy is?"_

_"No, Bellatrix, if I did, then they would be dead."_

_"Nott, Macnair, the two of you will lead the first wave, while Bellatrix and Lucius will lead the second. Now go, and await my summons."_

_As the Death Eaters started to disperse, Voldemort called out one last time. "One last thing, before the four of you leave. This is merely a taste of what you shall feel if you fail tomorrow. Crucio!"_

Harry awoke with a start and drenched in sweat; immediately grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, and with a shaky hand, he quickly wrote down what had happened in his dream. Looking at the watch, he noted that the time was only half past six and that his aunt and uncle would be up soon and wanting breakfast. Shaking his head to clear the mental cobwebs, Harry folded the parchment and looked towards Hedwig's cage.

"Hey girl, I guess that other owl left sometime during the night huh? I guess it really doesn't matter." Hedwig hooted in response causing Harry to smile before he continued. "I need you to deliver a message for me. I'm still mad about last year and Dumbledore keeping things from me, but he is the best person to receive this, so I need you to take it to him."

Hedwig gave a hoot in response and flew over to land on the desk where Harry was sitting. Harry tied the parchment to her leg and watched as she hopped out the window and took to the air. He kept watching until the blur that was Hedwig was indistinguishable from the other blurs that he was seeing and then got dressed and put on his glasses. Tucking his wand into his back pocket and the watch into his front, Harry slid on his trainers and then went downstairs.

Fixing a quick, but small, breakfast for himself; Harry then proceeded to fix the morning meal for his relatives. Getting the food served and placed on the table just as they were coming into the dining room, Harry retreated to the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes that he had dirtied in the process of cooking.

Just as he finished doing the morning dishes and getting the kitchen squared away, his uncle called out for him. "Boy, get in here."

Harry stepped into the doorway and looked towards where his uncle was seated. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"I want you to get the garage cleaned up today, and then paint the door. After you have done that, then you will paint the fence, mow the lawn and weed the garden. If the weather turns nasty, then your aunt will have chores for you to do inside the house."

Biting his tongue to keep from giving the scathing retort that he wanted to, Harry nodded his head and replied politely. "As you wish. If I can ask a question, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon's face turned a deep purple at his nephew's apparent audacity to even think of questioning him. "Ask your question boy but don't you dare get smart with me."

"I wasn't trying to get smart with you; I just wanted to know if there was a particular color you wanted the garage door and fence to be."

"White. Paint them both white."

"Yes sir."

With nothing further to say, Harry made his way out to the garage and started to go through everything. After about three hours, he had finally gotten the garage cleaned up and went to get the paint. After spending fifteen minutes looking for white paint, Harry realized he was going to have to interrupt whatever his aunt was doing and let her know that there wasn't any in the storage and he would have to go get some. Walking inside the house, Harry found her in the living room watching television.

"Excuse me, Aunt Petunia. I need to go to the store."

"And why do you need to go to the store?"

"We don't have any white paint to do the garage door and fence."

"I see. Well you best hurry along and make sure that you get enough to do what your uncle said." Handing over some money from her purse to Harry, Petunia gave a wave of dismissal and went back to watching the TV. "Well, hurry along now boy, and don't dawdle."

"Yes ma'am."

Looking at his watch as he left the house, he realized it was still only ten in the morning and he would need to hurry if he was going to get everything done today. Just before noon, Harry managed to return lugging the heavy fifteen-liter bucket of paint. Placing the bucket with the other supplies he would need to paint, Harry stepped inside to give the change and receipt to his aunt.

"Here's your change Aunt Petunia. I'm going to go get started on -"

Harry was cut off as the clock on the wall struck noon and he felt the unmistakable feeling of a portkey being activated. His aunt merely looked on in horror and astonishment as Harry vanished from the living room of Number Four, Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 02 revised

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 2

_Word Count: 1737_

The Death Eaters were swarming all over the Burrow. Curses, hexes, and jinxes were being thrown left and right. Members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley family were defending their home and seemed to be fighting a losing battle. At the start of the battle, the odds were two to one in favor of the Voldemort's followers; now they were even worse, because for every Death Eater that fell, so did an Order member.

This was the scene that greeted Harry when he arrived and fell to the ground midway between the two sides. This and the stunning spell that ripped through where his head would have been had he had managed to stay on his feet. As Harry scrambled to take cover behind a pile of dirt and rock, he felt a sudden burning sensation coming from his scar. There was just enough pain to cause Harry to look for the wizard who gave it to him and not be debilitating.

Seeing the Order members that lay on the ground, Harry was torn between trying to provide help or fight. Knowing that with so many Death Eaters and Order members around, that his Headmaster had to be present, Harry came to his decision. The yells coming from both sides of the conflict regarding his unexpected presence only served to validate his decision.

_Well, according to that bloody prophecy I'm going to face him anyway, I may as well start now. Dumbledore and the other Order members can take care of the Death Eaters._

"Voldemort, where are you hiding?" Harry's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed together as he spoke softly to himself. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry focused himself before taking a quick look at the wizards arrayed against his friends and himself before ducking back behind the limited cover that he had.

Taking a final deep breath, Harry called out and prepared himself for the fight that he knew was coming. "Tom! I know you're here! What do you want?"

Voldemort's voice seemed to come from all around when he responded. "What do I want? What have I always wanted? I want to eradicate all the Muggles and their ilk from this world."

"Really, Tom? Tell you what. Let me dictate your first target then."

"And what target would that be, Potter?"

Harry's mouth curved upwards into a mischievous smirk before answering. "I was thinking about a certain half-blood git that I know; happens to have the name Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The snort and choked laughter from behind him was enough to let Harry know that at least one of his friends had joined him while Voldemort roared in rage. "POTTER!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. That half-blood git would be you."

With the smirk still on his face, Harry poked his head out long enough to get an idea of where the Death Eaters were located. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, a look of serenity passed over his features as he brought his wand to bear and jumped from behind cover to face the enemy. Standing straight and tall, or at least as tall as his 1.67 meters would let him, he fired off three stunners before diving back behind cover releasing an explosion curse towards the enemy for final measure.

"Well, that was fun." Harry muttered more to himself than to whichever of his friends that had joined him. Taking a short but deep breath, Harry cast _Sonorus_ before bellowing out so his voice carried across the field. "What's wrong Voldemort? Why are you hiding? Oh, I know. You're scared. You're scared that Professor Dumbledore will kick your arse. Again."

A sudden popping sound that came from behind caused Harry to turn with his wand at the ready. Standing in front of him, with his snake-like eyes narrowed in hate, was Voldemort himself. "Well, young Potter, it may very well be that Dumbledore will defeat my forces here, but I will win the war. Unfortunately for you, you won't be there to see it."

With a casualness that belayed the power it must have taken, Voldemort threw up several shield spells to block the spells that suddenly came at him from various members of the Order.

"Don't bother to try, Potter. You know, as well as I, that our wands will not work against each other. So I have acquired this."

Voldemort brought his off hand up in a surprising move, and in that hand was a second wand; a wand that was completely different from his normal one. Before Harry had a chance to react, Voldemort released a spell at him. Contrary to what Harry was expecting, the color of the energy was not the green of the killing curse, but an indigo color that Harry did not recognize. "_Tempus Movere_!"

Just as the spell started to reach him, Harry attempted to bring up his own wand in an attempt to cast his own shield spell, but knew he would not be in time. As it hit, Harry saw a flash of red hair before someone slammed into him in an effort to knock him out of the way. Even though Harry felt himself get knocked to the ground, the spell connected before he was far enough away to be safe. His nerves felt like they exploded in fire before freezing before knowing no more.

Once Voldemort saw the spell hit Harry, he smiled, looked over to Dumbledore, and the other Order members, and jeered.

"Meddlesome old fool, your golden boy Harry Potter is no more. When next we meet, you too will suffer his fate!" Before anyone had a chance to respond, Voldemort Disapparated and taking that as their cue, the remaining Death Eaters left as well.

Dumbledore and the remaining Order members looked over to where the Harry had been just moments before, but now was an empty plot of ground. Remaining quiet and keeping on their guard in case of any sudden surprise attacks from Voldemort's forces, they started to gather together in an attempt to figure things out.

Arthur Weasley was the first to speak up. "Albus, why was Harry here? For that matter how did he even get here?" Pausing for a second before continuing, he asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "What was that spell that You-Know-Who cast on Harry, anyway? Did you recognize it?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. I did recognize the words as being Latin, but as for the spell itself, I have no idea." Looking around at the damage and devastation, Dumbledore continued, "I believe that further discussion should wait until we are at headquarters. In the meantime, make sure that everyone else is accounted for, especially the students."

Responding to the wide-eyed and frantic looks of terror that suddenly adorned most everyone's face, the Headmaster clarified his statement. "I see Miss Granger over by the shed leaning over someone, but I can not tell if it is young Mister or Miss Weasley, since I do not see either of them elsewhere."

At this point, Arthur's wife Molly ran up. "I can't find her, Arthur! I can't find my baby!"

Arthur grabbed his wife by the arms as Professor Dumbledore cast a calming charm on the distraught Weasley matriarch. "Calm down, Molly! What are you saying?"

Visibly calming, Molly took a few breaths before continuing. "I can't find Ginny. Hermione is with Ron taking care of him, and I found Dean unconscious on the side of the house."

Professor Dumbledore interrupted her. "Mr. Thomas is here?"

"Well yes, he has been coming over every day since school let out to see Ginny."

"I see, please continue."

"Well, when I last saw Ginny, she was with Dean but now I can't find her anywhere!"

As all of the Order members turned to start looking for the missing girl, Charlie Weasley took a step back before sitting down with his face drained of all color. "She must be with Harry, wherever he is."

Molly fainted, as Arthur's own face paled before he spoke. "What do you mean son?"

Charlie's voice broke as he answered his father. "I thought it was Ron. Just before You-Know-Who's spell hit Harry, I saw a flash of red hair as someone attempted to shove him out of the way. I thought it was Ron and was worried that he had vanished too." Charlie put his face in his hands and continued babbling. "Mom said she saw Ron, and I was so relieved. I took that as a good sign Harry would be found and be safe. Maybe he would be unconscious, but safe. It never crossed my mind about Ginny rushing to Harry's side and then pushing him out of the way. All I saw was a red head pushing Harry before the spell hit them both." Charlie was visibly shaking and rocking back and forth by this time and getting a wild look in his eye.

Reaching for the Headmaster to grab his robes in clenched fists, Charlie continued. "I didn't even think about it being Ginny. How could I have missed that? She has always adored him. Where are they, professor? What happened to them?"

Charlie's only response was a red stunner and a whispered _Stupefy_ from behind him. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of those gathered looked up from a fallen Charlie to a sheepish Hermione Granger and a still slightly groggy Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but it seemed to me like he was getting a little out of control and I couldn't see how any of you would have been able to calm him down without his knowing and probably trying to stop you."

"Quite alright, Miss Granger. But now we must try to determine where it is that Voldemort sent Harry and Miss Weasley."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before saying anything. "Um, Professor. I don't think it is so much a matter of 'where', as it is a matter of 'when'."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their customary twinkle as Remus questioned her with worry in his voice. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

Swallowing, she responded. "'Tempus Movere', Professor. It's Latin for time move. I think Voldemort used that spell to move them through time."

The Headmaster released the breath he had been holding and nodded his head. "That, Miss Granger, is indeed what I fear has happened."


	4. Chapter 03 revised

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 3

_Word Count: 2306_

With a muffled groan, Harry slowly came to realize that he was lying on his back on what felt like the ground. Bringing his hand ever so slowly to his head, he cracked his eyes open slightly and came to the realization that wherever he was, it was not the Burrow. Remembering the impact that came at him from the side and behind just before the spell hit, he looked first to his left and then his right, before finally catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a foot attached to a body lying on the ground somewhere above his head.

Releasing another, slightly louder groan, Harry raised himself up and slowly looked to where the other person lay. Unable to identify the person at first, he allowed his vision to fog over and then come back to clarity as he looked up towards the face of the person that was with him. Initially seeing the red hair that was a Weasley trait, his first thought was that Ron had been the one to try to knock him out of the way of the spell, only to realize that the figure was anything but male.

"Ginny? Is that you? Are you okay?"

The sound of groans came to his ears as he watched his best friend's little sister start to move around. Propping herself up on one arm, she looked at their surroundings before turning to face him with a look of fear on her face.

"Harry? Where are we? What was that spell that Vol - Voldemort cast?"

"I don't know. But from the looks of things, we are nowhere near your home."

Taking another look at what was around them, Harry saw the makings of a campsite that had by all appearances been thrown together in a hurry. "I don't think we're alone, Ginny. Someone else is around here somewhere. That campfire over there is still smouldering and it looks like someone left their bedding behind."

"Do you think that whoever they are - that they're friendly?"

"Again, I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes before you did. But -"

Whatever Harry was going to say next was cut of by a sudden gasp coming from the youngest Weasley. "Harry! My wand! It's missing!"

"What!?" A quick check of his pockets and the surrounding area revealed that not only was Harry's wand also missing, but so was his father's watch. "Great. Mine is too. Now what are we going to do?"

A new voice brought their attention to an older man that was walking out of the copse of trees that surrounded them. "That is very simple, children. You will answer my questions, and then you might be getting your wands back."

Harry and Ginny looked over to the man that had approached them before stopping about twelve feet away. Taking in the appearance of a man almost two meters in height and appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties; they saw that he had a short goatee with a hard look to both his face and eyes as if he had seen much more than he should have. Held in one hand was what appeared to be a walking staff of some sort; and he was wearing robes that were white in colour with a small dagger on one side at his waist with what appeared to be a hand-held sickle on the other, on top of his head appeared to be a silver skullcap of some sort."

Nervous as he was, Harry finally opened his mouth, his voice cracking as he spoke. "Who - who are you?"

A gentle smile crossed the older man's face that somehow even managed to reach his eyes. "Who am I, you ask? That is an easy question to answer." The unknown man paused for a moment as his smile turned into a friendly smirk, "I, am Myrddin."

It was three weeks since the battle at the Burrow took place. Three weeks since Harry and Ginny had disappeared. When Professor Snape had finally arrived that first night from a Death Eater meeting, Professor Dumbledore called an immediate, and emergency, meeting of the Order.

Unlike previous meetings, Molly Weasley was having no problems with Ron and Hermione being in attendance. Dean had gone home directly from the Burrow after spending some time talking with both Professor Dumbledore and Ministry Aurors. All the members that had been at the Burrow were at the meeting for the discussion.

Professor Snape's report, although detailed, was unfortunately lacking in what had happened. Although Voldemort was obviously extremely pleased about what took place, he had not said anything about it, except to gloat that Potter would no longer pose any problems for them. When asked why, apparently he would comment that it was a secret, laugh, and then punish whoever had asked.

Now, three weeks later, tension was high and morale was low. Professor Dumbledore had gathered everyone involved together in a further effort to try and find out where or when Harry and Ginny had gone. Seated throughout the large Drawing Room were the remaining members of the Weasley clan minus Percy, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Just as everyone was starting to get antsy and wondering where Professor Dumbledore and Hermione were, the door opened allowing the two of them to enter. "My apologies for being tardy. Miss Granger and I were dong some research in the library at Hogwarts and I lost track of time."

Ron snorted. "More than likely Hermione is the one who lost track of time." With a smirk that turned into a full grin, he continued. "Of course, what else would you expect from our resident genius witch? That is one of the reasons we like her, after all."

Hermione turned red and looked at the ground. "Be that as it may, Ron, we did find some things in the library." She shook her head for a moment and fixed Ron with a steely glare. "Some of it good, some bad, and some of it is just plain confusing."

Ron shrank back from Hermione's glare before speaking. "Sheesh, 'Mione, what did I do to deserve that look?"

Dumbledore intervened before an argument could ensue. "It would appear, Mr. Weasley, that you had checked a volume out of the library's restricted section and forgot to return it. But of course, that is something that would not happen. Surely if you were to remove a book, it would be returned." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued. "Isn't that right?"

Ron cast a nervous glance around the room and swallowed before answering. "Yeah, of course."

Once Dumbledore and Hermione had seated themselves and gotten comfortable, the headmaster spoke up. "Putting the pleasantries and the banter aside, there are things that must be discussed; and as Miss Granger stated, not all is good. But first, I would like to hear what progress has been made elsewhere. Severus, what have you been able to find out?"

Giving his trademark sneer, Professor Snape shifted in his seat and then spoke, "Headmaster, the only thing that I have been able to find out is that whoever did the research on whatever spell it was that the Dark Lord used, it was not a member of his inner circle." Here, he lost his sneer and grew worried as he paused, "Indeed, it may not have even been a Death Eater. Regardless, the identity of the person is being kept a secret known only to the Dark Lord. All that has been revealed is that this was planned for awhile now, and what happened at the Department of Mysteries merely sped up the timetable."

"Thank you, Severus. Now, Tonks and Kingsley, has there been any new developments in your area?"

The two Aurors just shook their heads in the negative as Kingsley spoke. "Unfortunately we haven't been able to do much. Although we are able to continue our search for the two missing students, we aren't getting any help either. I'm afraid that if the girl were not missing with Potter, well, we would probably have to do our searching on our own time without any official authorization, and only the Order's resources to rely on."

As Kingsley finished his report, Tonks took over. "I've talked with some of the Unspeakables, but none of them are admitting to having heard of a spell like that, although most looked interested in learning more about it. There were a couple of people that looked worried. One of them actually asked where I heard about such a spell. I told him that witnesses described the spell and identified the spell's invocation and he paled, said he had no idea what it was or did, and then left. Frankly, I think the bloke knows exactly what it is."

Dumbledore nodded his head and looked over towards Arthur to hear his report. Arthur took his wife's hand, slouched down, and stared at the floor as he talked. "Kingsley is right. If it weren't for the fact that Ginny is missing with Harry, I doubt the Minister would let the search continue. Even with Ginny missing too, I believe that if Fudge's aide-de-camp was anyone other than Percy, then no search would take place."

Arthur took a deep breath and continued. "Fudge refuses to believe that You-Know-Who has returned. Even though there were witnesses to what happened last month, he seems to be blind to the truth. As a point of fact, he came into my office the other day and told me it was probably some hare-brained stunt of theirs so they could run off and with no one the wiser so they could have some torrid love affair."

Molly snorted, "I would actually prefer Fudge's ideas on what happened over what really took place. At least then I would know they were both fine; at least until I got a hold of them."

The sombre mood lifted slightly as Molly finished speaking, and everyone got a good chuckle out of her comment. Dumbledore finally got everyone settled and indicated the Muggle notebook that Hermione had with her. "I think that now we should all listen to what Miss Granger has found. Some of it is very enlightening. Miss Granger, if you would care to proceed?"

Hermione looked up at the headmaster in confusion. "What? Me? But, I thought you -" As the headmaster's eyes twinkled in her direction, she trailed off, took a calming breath and started again. "Okay. First, a little background. We know that Voldemort cast a spell that hit both Harry and Ginny that caused them to vanish. We also know that the spell energies were an indigo colour, although whether that means anything is unknown. Last thing we know is that the spell invocation used, Tempus Movere, is Latin and literally translates to time move. Any questions or comments so far?"

Hermione paused glancing quickly at everyone in turn. When no one said anything, including Professor Snape to her surprise, she continued. "From the given information I did some research and based off of things that were said, I think it can safely be assumed that Harry and Ginny were sent back in time."

Professor Snape interrupted at this point, "Really, Granger, for being an insufferable know-it-all, surely you could come up with something better!"

Hermione raised a hand to forestall any further outbursts and responded. "Professor, with all due respect, I am merely presenting the information that we have and am trying to present it in a way that makes sense."

Ron started clapping, "Well said, Hermione."

Dumbledore smiled, "As much as I may agree with Mr. Weasley in regards to Miss Granger's statement, I must ask all of you to please hold your questions and comments for the moment."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked back at Hermione and dipped his head slightly, "Miss Granger, if you would continue?"

"Yes sir. Before he used that spell on Harry, Voldemort said that he would win the war but Harry would not be around to see it. We know that the spell was not the Killing Curse, but how else would he keep him from seeing the end of the war? I think the spell's invocation tells us that. The words time move would indicate that the spell sent them through time.

"Now, we can probably assume that he didn't send them forward in time, for two reasons. First, if he was sent forward then Voldemort would have to deal with him again, as well as Harry would see the end of the war which Voldemort said would not happen."

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione, but you're starting to ramble."

Hermione sent a glare Ron's direction that he shrank back from, before she continued. "Second, how would you send something or someone forward in time when the future hasn't happened yet? With all of that being said and taken into account, I think they were sent back in time. References and passages that are in various books in the library at Hogwarts could be cited to provide further support for this theory."

Once Hermione finished speaking, everyone present looked thoughtful and contemplated what had been said. Tapping her index finger against her chin, Professor McGonagall nodded her head as she reached some conclusion and then spoke.

"Miss Granger, before we have you reveal the contents of these references and passages, I would like to know just how far back that you think Harry and Ginny were sent?"

Chewing her bottom lip and grimacing, Hermione prepared herself for the verbal assault that she was sure would come following her announcement. "Given what we know of history, I would have to guess that they were sent back well over a thousand years into the past."


	5. Chapter 04

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 4

_Word Count: 2374_

_Three Weeks Ago:_

Voldemort sat impatiently tapping his fingers rhythmically one after the other on the arm of his throne. The candles in the room flickered, sending shadows dancing along the walls and floor. He had called for his spy to report close to a half-hour before, immediately upon returning from the fight at the Burrow, and the man had yet to show. With a faint pop echoing through the room, Voldemort's wait was over.

"The first thing that I want to know," the Dark Lord hissed in anger, "is why you felt it necessary to make me wait?!"

"My apologies, my Lord." The spy quickly came forward to kneel in front of Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes. "It was not my intention to make you wait. I was unavoidably detained by my job at the Ministry. I would not have been able to leave right away without drawing attention to myself. Since you have decreed that I am not to be found out by anyone, I felt it wiser to take my leave in a more natural manner."

"I see. You are forgiven. This time. I may not be so lenient in the future."

"Thank you, my Lord. How may I be of service?"

"The portkey that was used to send Potter to the battle worked well, but something was not right with the spell that you researched for me."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"The redheaded witch that went to the Department of Mysteries with Potter tried to save him. Both vanished, but the energy drain was formidable. I would not have been able to cast it again if I wanted to. I want to know why."

"Master, my understanding of the spell is that it is only designed to affect one target. If she interfered, the resistance you would have overcome would have resulted in their being transported back, but with no clear point in history as the target location."

"So instead of sending Potter to a time long before recorded History, he and the girl are lost in time?"

"That is correct, Master."

"Is there any way for them to return?"

"To my knowledge Lord, no there isn't. But I will attempt to verify that for certain."

"See that you do. Until then, you are dismissed."

As the spy started to back away, Voldemort stopped him. "I may have been lenient in regards to your delayed arrival; but for failing to provide me with all the information about the spell, you will be punished. _Crucio!_"

The spy screamed and writhed in agony on the floor as Voldemort kept his wand on the man for a full minute before releasing him. "Do not fail me again. Next time it will be much worse. Now, get out of my sight."

Slowly, the spy picked himself up off the floor and got to his feet. With his entire body shaking and trembling from the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse, he took two steps backwards and Disapparated.

Voldemort sat on his throne, leaning forward so that his elbows were on his knees and his fingers steepled in front of his face, lost in thought. He stayed like that without making a sound for sometime. Eventually his eyes narrowed and he spoke.

"Potter. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but we will meet again. I know it."

_Present Time:_

The chaos that ensued with Hermione's announcement was worse than she had expected. Like the day that Harry and Ginny had disappeared, Molly Weasley fainted into the arms of her husband and everyone else paled. Immediately, the cacophony of voices that assailed her ears blended together to prevent anybody from being understood.

As Professor Dumbledore tried to get everyone to settle down, Hermione noticed that the only person who did not seem surprised by her response was Professor McGonagall. Slowly, those who had stood up in their shock, sat back down and the room regained some semblance of order. Shaking his head slightly in amusement, Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well, amusing as that was I believe we should hear Miss Granger's reasoning before it is disregarded. Now Minerva, unlike everyone else, myself included, you alone did not seem surprised. I'm curious if you could explain why?"

"Of course, Headmaster, but I would like to hear Miss Granger's methodology for reaching her conclusion first."

With the words of Professor McGonagall, everyone turned to look at Hermione and waited semi-patiently. Everyone present, with the exception of the Head of Hogwarts' Gryffindor House, was tense. While both Ron and Remus had raised eyebrows, Professor Snape had his customary sneer in place, and everyone had a look of curiosity, even if it could only be seen in the eyes.

Looking around the room once, and with a hint of nervousness in her voice that went away as she continued, Hermione began to speak. "Okay. It's simple, logical deductions really. If Harry had been sent back to sometime within the last fifteen years, he would be here with us, Voldemort would never have come back, and Sirius would be alive and free. During the time of the Marauders, and Harry's parents would be alive and Neville's parents would be well.

"At any time since Tom Riddle left Hogwarts and Harry would have stopped him one way or another. During the time that Riddle was in school and Hagrid would have never been expelled, because Riddle would have been exposed as the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and hence stopped.

"If they appeared at any point in time while Professor Dumbledore was at Hogwarts as a teacher, he would have been forewarned about what would happen; and if it was while he was in school, then he would have not only warned him, but I think he would have even given him some guidance."

Hermione stopped to take a breath and then continued. "Now, prior to Professor Dumbledore being at Hogwarts, it would be difficult to know who Harry could go to. We can pretty much guarantee that he would have left messages and warnings for those who came later. What is also possible is that he would have tracked down the Slytherin line and taken care of the problem that way.

"Before anyone says anything about the fact that Harry wouldn't do that, well, we don't know. Harry may figure that the best way to rid the world of Voldemort is to ensure that the reign of terror is ended before it begins. Regardless, if Harry had gone to any point of time before Ginny's first year, and since the Founder's time, and the basilisk would have been dead with the Chamber of Secrets sealed. Permanently. He certainly would have killed the Basilisk. That is why I think they went back in time over a thousand years. How far back exactly, there is no way to know."

Once Hermione had finished speaking, Professor Snape started before anyone else had a chance. "Very nice theory, Granger, and solid deductions. But even given Potter's penchant for getting into trouble and his disregard of rules and authority, he would not be so stupid as to change history." The professor's sneer grew as he looked at the teen with disdain. "That is, of course, assuming that magic of that nature even exists, which I seriously doubt."

Professor McGonagall spoke up next. "Your reasoning for how far back the two must have gone is sound, and mirrors my own deductions. But I am forced to agree with Professor Snape in that I have never heard of such magic either, with the obvious exception of Time Turners. Therefore, I too have my doubts about this theory. I am sorry, Miss Granger, but it just does not seem plausible."

Turning her head to face Hogwarts' Potions Master, she continued. "Now Severus, if Hermione's theory were to be proven true, as unlikely as it seems, I do believe that she has assessed Mr. Potter's actions quite accurately."

Professor Snape shook his head in disagreement. "Minerva, with all due respect, you are wrong. If her theory is accurate, then the only thing they could do would be to shack up together out of sight of the Wizarding world. Once again, the laws regarding time travel prohibit their interfering. Considering the Weasley penchant for large families, and the fact they are both teenagers with raging hormones, I am surprised there aren't more Potters running around. I guess we should thank Merlin for small favours."

"You forget, Severus, Harry has had no reason to learn the laws regarding time travel."

Professor Dumbledore broke into the conversation between the two arguing professors. "At this point we do not know what the consequences of Harry and Miss Weasley's actions in the past will be; or if there will even be any consequences. They may have been destined to go back in time all along."

The smile that was already on the wizened face of the Hogwarts Headmaster grew as the twinkling in his eyes increased. "Now I must admit that when I first heard Miss Granger's theory, I too had my reservations. But upon seeing what she found amongst the tomes in the restricted section –" Holding his hand up to forestall any further complaints and arguments, the headmaster continued. "I have come to believe that she may very well be correct and on to something."

The looks that everyone had on their faces as they turned to look at her were enough to prompt Hermione to start her explanation. Swallowing slightly in an attempt to get rid of the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat, she began.

"While doing research in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts, I found several books that made reference to a branch of magic that deals specifically with time. None of the books were very specific, but they did reveal that there should have been another book with more information. That book, however, is the one that is missing. The one, that by all appearances, Ron took and never returned. But we all know that wouldn't happen."

Giving Ron a grin that he returned with a sheepish look, Hermione continued. "From some of the things I found, I believe that at least one of the spells within that branch of magic is the basis for Time Turners. There would be more information within that missing book, so without it we are only guessing, but it would not surprise me to find out that the spells used by Voldemort and the Time Turners are the same one.

"The other item that I found, was a reference to an obscure passage in another book. That book actually led to three other books that all contained parts of a reference to yet another book. That final book contained several passages that turned out to all be parts of a prophecy that was made around the time of the Founders, but no one knows who actually gave it."

Professor Dumbledore continued. "Before anyone asks; yes, what was found by Miss Granger is indeed a prophecy and it happens to be one that is stored in the Department of Mysteries. Alas, there is no name or initials on the globe. Indeed the one in question is only one of several like that, and all of them date back to the era that Hogwarts was built."

While everyone else contemplated what had been said, Bill Weasley looked to Hermione for confirmation. "What does a prophecy made centuries ago have to do with Harry and my sister? For that matter what does it have to do with any of this?"

Hermione looked towards the headmaster, and upon getting his barely imperceptible nod of approval, she responded. "To understand why we think it is relevant, you should hear the prophecy.

_**The fifteenth year shall bring death and loss...**_

_**A journey from what has yet to come to what is long gone...**_

_**Two shall become one as both friends and foes are met...**_

_**Guardians four to protect and guide...**_

_**Stone circles are the starting points for the seekers...**_

_**The four Hallows shall lead them...**_

_**The old faith shall be their calling...**_

_**Lessons learned, knowledge gained...**_

_**Locked within stone all is still...**_

_**Above will come those who teach and build...**_

_**Millennia will pass and the two shall rise...**_

_**To walk the halls where they did once reside...**_

_**Once magic, ancient and pure, deigns to grant their Freedom...**_

"Do you see what I mean? To me at least, it seems to refer to time travel. I just don't really understand what everything means."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I have suspicions about some of what is said, but even so I am not sure of anything except that it has to do with Harry and Miss Weasley; and it would seem to reinforce Miss Granger's theory about them being sent more than a thousand years into the past."

"If you don't mind my asking Albus, how in Merlin's name did you come to that conclusion?"

A small smile appeared on the headmaster's face before vanishing. "Well, Remus, if you look at the first three lines, it explains it right there. Harry is fifteen and will soon be sixteen. 'What has yet to come' can mean the future and 'what is long gone' would be the past. For someone at the founding of Hogwarts, that could be someone from our time going to a time before theirs. 'Two' could refer to Harry and Miss Weasley, although I am unsure of the 'shall become one', but the rest of that line is obvious, as is the next."

"Who or what the guardians are is unclear, as is the rest of the prophecy. But the good news is it does seem like our two wayward students will return to us. When that will happen, though, is unknown."

"So what do we do, Sir?"

Schooling her features and getting a stern look on her face, the Gryffindor Head of House answered. "We do research, Charlie. We study everything we can about history in hopes that we will find some evidence of them somewhere, or even some-when. We also pray that they are safe, and that Merlin will guide and see them home."


	6. Chapter 05

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 5

_Word Count: 3057_

To say that Harry and Ginny were surprised was like saying that Albus Dumbledore was an average wizard, in other words a severe understatement; or at least, that is the way that Harry felt. Taking a quick glance over at Ginny, he was pretty sure that she felt the same way. Looking back towards their 'host', Harry's eyes narrowed and his face took on the hardened look of someone who has had enough of being made fun of.

Hoping that his voice would not betray the shock that he was still feeling; Harry started to speak, only to have Ginny beat him to the punch. "That's impossible. Merlin's dead."

With a short but hollow laugh and a twinkle in his eye that vaguely resembled Dumbledore's, the stranger in front of them interrupted. "Really? And here I thought to just leave for a while. Never expected that anyone would think me dead."

Harry took over at this point. "Merlin was the greatest wizard ever known. He died well over a thousand years ago."

"Listen here, boy. Not only am I not that old, but it was less than ten years ago that I got tired of watching over Logres and its king. Besides, that would have been before the Christians. Now there was an impressive wizard. Water into wine, wonderful trick; and self-resurrection? Very impressive."

While the man who claimed to be Merlin was speaking, he watched both teen's faces slowly register confusion; his own smile becoming a frown as he finished. "Never mind. Young people these days. Either they have no sense of humour, or don't know anything."

Seeing the glare that both teens were giving him, he once again smirked as he continued. "Now then children, my name is Myrddin Emrys, although there are those who are incapable of saying my name properly, thus they tend to call me Merlin. I have returned from my observatory and home on Bardsey Island to the land of Logres, just in time, I might add, to meet the two of you as you appeared from thin air. So now I find myself asking, just who it is that the two of you are?"

Harry just stood there gaping and looked over at Ginny. Seeing that she was easily as flustered as himself, he finally got over the initial shock that he was feeling and responded. "Um, well, my name's Harry and this is Ginny."

"Well then, Harry and Ginny, join me by the fire, and tell me something of yourselves."

Myrddin had already moved to where he could sit by the embers of the campfire and, with a whispered word, brought it back to life. Looking at the two teens, he could see the friendship that they shared and knew they had been through the crucible together. The hard and painful times that shaped their past had certainly brought them closer than either knew or could even guess at this time. He knew that both of the teens were nervous and scared. Something had definitely traumatized them, and they feared they were facing the same kinds of trials again. Ginny's face showed this fear openly, while Harry kept it buried by sheer will alone, but it was still there.

"Please sit down. I imagine both of you would be more comfortable over here by the fire, than standing where you are. Not to mention, I think that you would like these back."

Smirking, Myrddin held up a pair of wands and a watch. Items that both teens recognized immediately. "Now come over here and tell an old man about yourselves. I am especially curious as to how you came to have an Ollivander made wand that uses holly and a phoenix feather."

Harry's eyes widened and Ginny could not have been more in shock than she already was. "How–" Harry stopped for a moment before starting his question again. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what? Who made your wand? Or what it is made of?"

"Both."

"Ollivander wands have been prized for many years as the wand of choice. Any wizard or witch worth their salt knows an Ollivander wand on sight. As for what it's made from, well, I am not just a wizard. I am also a druid. Does that answer your questions?"

"Oh. Um, yeah. I guess it does."

"Well then. Come. Sit. Talk with me. Both of you."

Moving slowly and carefully, Harry and Ginny joined Myrddin by his fire. Wordlessly, he handed them their belongings and waited. Once he was sure that the teens were comfortable, he began to speak. "So tell me, who are the two of you? It appears that you know something about me, although I am curious as to why you think that I lived so long ago."

Over the next few hours, Harry told Myrddin of the world they came from, his life growing up, his experiences at Hogwarts, the anger and frustration he felt when first Cedric died at the end of his fourth year, and how those feelings were compounded when first Sirius went through the veil followed by the confrontation in Dumbledore's office. When Harry first mentioned the prophecy in his tale, Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement at its destruction, but then gave a slight gasp when Harry repeated what he had learned from Dumbledore's pensive.

By the time that Harry was done with his story, it was getting to be early evening so Myrddin interrupted Ginny before she could begin to tell hers. "I do appreciate hearing your story, Harry, and I sincerely want to hear yours too, young Ginny. But first, I believe that it is time to eat and replenish ourselves. I shall be happy to hear your story this evening after we eat, my dear; and then tomorrow morning, I shall tell you some of mine."

With Harry and Ginny sitting on one side of the fire away from him, Myrddin served up three bowls of a stew that had been cooking unobtrusively. "It is unfortunately meagre fare, but it is quite good and filling. Or at least that is what Arturis keeps telling me."

Ginny took a look around and noticing that Harry did the same thing, she spoke up. "Arturis? Who's that?"

Myrddin smiled gently as he answered her. "Arturis was, and is, a good friend and part of what I shall tell you on the morrow. For now, it is enough to say that he is the Emperor of Logres, Arturis Rex. Now eat. I imagine that the two of you are rather hungry. I know that I am at the very least." During the companionable silence that followed, Myrddin gestured for them to keep eating and seemingly enjoyed the peace that was brought on by the quiet.

After about an hour, Myrddin broke the ensuing silence when he looked at Ginny and once again spoke. "Now child, if you would tell me your story."

Before Ginny could speak, Harry interrupted. "Before she starts, I have a question if you don't mind?"

Myrddin arched his brow as he looked with mild interest and a smile towards Harry. "Well, you just did, but please ask the question that you were intending to."

Harry looked at Myrddin a little flummoxed while Ginny giggled behind her hand. Shaking his head at the joke Myrddin had at his expense, he continued. "You have mentioned 'Logres' on several occasions now as if it is a country, but it's not one that I've ever heard of. All the stories that have ever been told of you, if you are Merlin, indicate that you lived in England. Possibly Wales or Scotland, but never mentioned Logres."

"Ah. I see. Logres is the country in which we are now in. It is a land that the Romans used to rule, and we have had our fair share of dealings with the Saxons. If what I think has happened is indeed what has happened, then it is probably that our country's name has been lost, and another given to it, much like the Romans tried to do when they called it Britannia. But we shall talk about that in the morn, for I wish to hear the fair maiden's story now before we retire for the eve, as it will give me the opportunity to think upon what I have already and have yet to learn."

Harry nodded his head and fell silent as Ginny began. With a hint of nervousness in her voice that vanished by the time she finished two hours later; Ginny told Myrddin about her early years before Hogwarts, the pains of her first year, the relative uneventfulness of her second and third years, and finished with an account of her fourth. Through her story, she relayed times of embarrassment, fear, pain, and joy.

After she finished, Ginny took a drink of water from a mug that was thoughtfully provided by their host, and spoke again. "Really, my story isn't all that spectacular or important. Harry's is the one that tells everything."

Myrddin smiled at the girl, and with a gentle voice, he responded. "My dear, whether you realize it or not, your story is just as important, for it tells of what you experienced and saw through the same period of time. Now I believe it is time to retire for the night. Have no fear, nothing will happen tonight and tomorrow I will tell you of myself, and perhaps even more. For now, rest. You will find that you need it. For I believe that your journey will truly begin in the morn."

The next morning Harry woke up to a cool breeze across his face, the sounds of birds twittering in his ear, his nose being tickled, and a comfortable weight on his chest, side, and shoulder. Resisting the urge to sneeze or otherwise give an indication of being awake, Harry began to think. _Was it all a dream? No, I'm sleeping outside. I have to admit it is peaceful here. Wherever 'here' is._ Attempting to move his arm in an effort to dislodge the weight on him, Harry found himself in a quandary. _Bloody hell, what did I end up with on top of half my body? My arm is asleep from whatever it is. And what in Merlin's name keeps tickling my nose?_

Cracking his eyelids open and glancing down, Harry saw a mass of red hair on his chest and shoulder just as a petite redhead proceeded to pull herself closer to him complete with throwing a leg over one of his to intertwine them together. _What the…? Ginny? Oh God, what the hell is going on? She'll kill me. Or at the very least hex me into oblivion. What happened last night? Did anything happen last night? Let's see. We showed up wherever it is that we are at. Talked to someone who claims to be Merlin. Ate Dinner. Talked some more. Went to sleep. Ginny and I lay down near each other, but not that close. So did I move closer to her, or did she move closer to me? Nothing seems to have happened at least. Thank Merlin for that. Or rather, I don't think anything happened anyway._

Harry's internal monologue was interrupted by Myrddin's voice from somewhere behind him. "Well, I see that at least one of you has awakened." As Myrddin moved to stand where Harry could see him, he smirked. "Ah, such a wonderful sight. A young couple in love. I fail to understand though, why neither of you mentioned this last night. Hrmm?"

With a wide-eyed look to him, Harry stammered out a reply. "What? No! It's… it's not like that! We're just friends!"

Myrddin's smirk grew larger. "Really? I would have to say that appearances can be deceiving then." Moving over to the fire pit where glowing embers were all that remained of the previous evening's campfire, he continued. "You might wish to wake the young lady while I prepare breakfast, and then we shall talk." Turning his head so that he was looking over his shoulder at Harry, he imparted another piece of advice. "The young lady is a witch and a redhead. Separately they are very powerful and not wise to make angry. Combined in one is even worse. She is also asleep and looks both comfortable and pleased, which means that waking her could be extremely dangerous and possibly make her angry. I would be gentle in the process of waking her if I were you, young Harry. Good luck."

Harry's wide-eyed look of shock and embarrassment turned into one of fear as he looked at the girl currently using him as a human body pillow and Myrddin's words registered. _Bloody hell, I am gonna die. She'll kill me. How am I supposed to wake her up? If I could get the angle with my wand, I'd just levitate her off me and over to the side. Wait a minute. Where i__**s**__ my wand?_

Looking off to the side, Harry could see his wand where he had placed it beside him the night before when it was by his hand, but now appeared to be just out of reach. _Bugger, I think I moved last night. But wouldn't I have been further away if I moved all the way over to where Ginny was? Does this mean she moved too? Why? I know she had a crush on me a few years ago, but Hermione said Ginny gave up on me. That doesn't explain why I moved though. Argh! This is making my brain hurt. I guess I just need to use a hands-on approach and wake her up the old fashioned way._

Steeling himself for the veritable explosion that he just knew was going to be coming his way, Harry moved his free hand up in an attempt to shake Ginny's shoulder thereby hopefully waking her up. What he didn't count on was Ginny turning slightly at the last moment and grabbing his hand pulling it to her chest. As Harry got a handful of anatomy that he knew he shouldn't be feeling, his fear of being killed multiplied exponentially, while his embarrassment level reached an all new high as he felt the blood flowing to his face as though the heat it carried was going to burn right through the skin.

_Oh God. Merlin save me. I'm going to die. Ginny is going to kill me and then her brothers will use necromancy to resurrect me just so they can kill me again. What did I do to deserve this torture? __Voldemort won't need to worry about killing me, as the Weasley's will do it for him. Help!_ Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry decided to accept whatever fate laid his way and called out softly.

"Ginny. It's morning. You need to wake up."

Feeling Ginny squirm against him, Harry was barely able to make out her response as she mumbled it into his chest. "It's too early, Harry. Give me another five minutes."

"Um, Ginny, I really need you to wake up now. You're lying on top of me, and I really need to use the loo right about now." While he was speaking out loud, Harry was internally voicing thoughts to himself. _Please get up. Please let go of my hand. Please don't realize that you are holding my hand to your chest. Please don't kill me when you do realize it._

Picking her head up off his chest, Ginny looked at Harry with a slightly flushed and mildly irritated face. "Harry? What are you doing over here where I am sleeping?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think we both moved during the night. Not just me."

Losing the irritated look while her flush increased, Ginny bit her bottom lip and responded. "Oh. Um, okay. I guess I should get let you up now hunh?"

Embarrassment plain on his face, Harry decided to go for broke since she was still holding his hand. "Um, do you mind letting go of my hand? I, um, don't really think you want to be holding it like you are."

Looking down at where she held his hand so that it was cupping her breast, Ginny squealed and sprang away from Harry letting go of his hand and covering her chest with crossed arms in the process. "Harry! What are you doing?"

Seeing the blood flow to her face giving it a red tinge, Harry figured it was because of embarrassment and not anger as the tone of her voice reminded him of the little girl who would put her elbow in the butter dish when he was around. "I'm sorry. It's not like I meant for that to happen. You were the one who grabbed my hand."

Ginny just glared at him. "You didn't have to let me, you know. You could have tried to wake me up when I did. Or better yet, how about before I grabbed you. I'm dating Dean now, maybe I was thinking that you were him and I wanted him to feel me up."

Harry and Ginny's argument was interrupted by the sound of Myrddin cackling like a mad man at their antics. "Friends, he says. Not like that, he says. Wanting someone else to grab her, she says. If I have ever met a pair more suited for each other, I don't remember it. Even Arturis and Gwenhwyfar were not as well matched as the two of you. You are denying what your own spirits are saying and suffering for it." Calming himself and regaining his composure, Myrddin looked over at the two teens and smiled. "To be honest, the two of you both moved from where you were sleeping several feet apart and during the night came together at the midpoint. And young Ginny, in Harry's defence, he was trying to wake you when you grabbed his hand. The look on his face was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time. But the time for this has passed, and now we must eat so we can be off and I will tell you of myself, this land, and the people in it. I shall also endeavour to explain what I think has happened to you and what lies ahead."


	7. Chapter 06

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

**Chapter 6**

_Word Count: 2114_

Myrddin's announcement that he might be able to tell them what happened stopped the two bickering teenagers in their tracks. Moving to where they were both near the small campfire albeit on opposite sides, they joined their host in effort to learn what he had to say. The glare sent Harry's way by Ginny spoke volumes as she sat down continuing to cover her chest with one arm, while her other hand fingered the wand that she had retrieved. Harry, for his part picked up his wand and sat down, shrinking back in silence as he made eye contact with the redhead.

_Bugger, I'm a dead man. Well, maybe she'll calm down and realize it wasn't on purpose? No, this is Ginny. She probably won't calm down until after she gets it out of her system. With even Fred and George being wary of her, I may as well face it. I'm a dead man._

As Myrddin glanced back and forth between the two teens, the smirk that graced his face merely grew larger. Schooling his features into an expressionless mask, Myrddin cleared his throat to gain Harry and Ginny's attention with a "Hem hem." Arching his eyebrow slightly as both teens jumped and looked around wildly; he waited until they calmed themselves down before he began to speak.

"I have thought about what you have told me, and to be honest, I am still thinking about it. But while one part of my mind continues to ponder these things, I shall tell you a little of myself. Indeed, if I am correct, you may already know many of these things, though much of what you have learned is probably either wrong, or has been exaggerated."

"I am not going to give you my life story, but I will touch on things that I feel you should know the truth of. Most of which will be from the last fifty years or so. But first, it is important for you to know, and to understand, not only who I am, but also what I am. I am not entirely human, as I was born to a mortal woman and conceived by an Otherworldly father. I am a wizard, but I am also a druid."

Although Harry and Ginny were both paying attention, Myrddin was certain that both were confused from the small amount of information he had already revealed. His thoughts were confirmed when Harry spoke. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but what do you mean 'Otherworldly'?"

Myrddin smiled, as his eyes seemed to lose focus momentarily, like he was lost in his memories, before returning to himself and responding. "The Otherworld is a world beyond this one. It is both seen and unseen. It is a world of magic, myths, and legends. The world within the world."

"Do you mean the Wizarding World?" The confusion held by Ginny's eyes had been replaced by one of curiosity.

Myrddin's smile grew as he shook his head. "No child, not the Wizarding World. Where you are from it sounds like the normal mortal world has separated itself from the magical community, something that has not happened here. In this day and time, the two communities co-exist side-by-side, although I suppose that could change some day."

Myrddin paused as he took a drink, and then continued. "Otherworld is something different. It is to the Wizarding World of your descriptions as that is to the normal, mundane world. Otherworld is the world of dreams and nightmares, hopes and fears, life and death. It is the world inside the world, its spirit if you will. There are many ways to enter, but only a few of them will allow you to return as well."

Pausing once more, Myrddin looked at the two sitting across from him. Noting that the two had once again subconsciously moved closer together, Myrddin's eyes twinkled as he dipped his head slightly and asked, "I hope that short explanation of Otherworld is sufficient for now as I would like to continue on?"

After receiving nods of acceptance, Myrddin continued. "Now as a child, I spent time in Otherworld, where I learned to do magic both with and without a wand; and with and without an incantation. There are those who exist in Otherworld, but journey here on occasion, that can, and do, magic with merely their mind. This, unfortunately, is a skill I never learned."

Taking a drink of water from the goblet at his side, Myrddin lost himself in his memories. "A few years after I returned, I was taken to see Vortigern, who was the ruler of Logres at that time. I was originally summoned because he needed the blood of a man without a father so that he could build his keep. Lucky for me, there were dragons at war bemeath where he wanted it built. Those warring dragons were a sign, if you will, for it was a year later that Uther showed up and the war between them began. It was during this time that I obtained Caliburn.

"Once Vortigern was defeated and Uther sat on the throne, I gave Caliburn to him and peace seemed to settle in. I truly thought Uther was a good and worthy man or I would not have given him my sword, but I was not always the best judge of character. After a few years, Uther came to me with a desire for the Lady Igraine who was, at the time, wed to Lord Gorlois. During a battle between Gorlois's and Uther's forces, Gorlois was killed while at his keep I used The Charm of Making and called the dragon to disguise Uther. The payment I required was the child of the union whom I named Arturis and placed with another family to be raised.

"Over the next twelve years, there were skirmishes and Uther fell sick and went mad, before finally being killed. I retrieved Caliburn and went to prepare Arturis for his destiny, only to find out that he had joined the army under the command of General Ambrosius. Over the next eight years, Arturis rose through the ranks as he fought in twelve major battles against the Saxons. The last of these battles was at Badon Hill, and it was there that his parentage was revealed and he was made emperor."

Myrddin finally paused in his story telling to ease his parched mouth and throat. Looking over the edge of his goblet, he could see that the two teens were both enraptured by his story. Setting the goblet back down, Myrddin let out a soft sigh and continued his story. "It was a year later that Arturis wed his wife Gwenhwyfar and, through her, became espoused to the Goddess of Sovereignty and to the land. It was then that Arturis returned Caliburn to me and received the Sword of Kings from Nimüe and the Stone Hallow. Around the same time, Arturis' nephew and son, Medrawt, was born of Morgause, the eldest half-sister of Arturis and daughter to Lord Gorlois and Lady Igraine. Before you ask, yes it is possible that Medrawt is the son of Arturis, but he could also be the son of Lot. Speculation exists on both sides, and Morgause has never said, if she even knows.

"Two years later, Arturis and Gwenhwyfar were gifted with their own child, Loholt. It was two years after that momentous occasion that the White Hart entered the feasting hall while Arturis and his companions gathered for a feast. Arturis led his men on a search for the beast before capturing and cutting off its head. This sealed the right of Arturis to be Emperor of Logres. Gwenhwyfar later presented the head to Enid, whose marriage to Gareint was fast approaching.

"Over the next few years I travelled with both Arturis and Gwenhwyfar as both friend and advisor. During that time, I taught him much about Otherworld and the Hallows. Shortly before I left to my island observatory, Arturis made the decision to find the Four Hallows. When he asked about them, he was shocked to learn that his house was already in possession of, and protecting, the Sword Hallow. I left it to him to find the other three, but to help him on his quest I endeavoured to introduce him to the great bard Taliesin. Once I did that, I left for the Isle of Bardsey. I had grown weary of constantly watching over the land and its emperor, so I decided to retire to Clas Myrddin from which I could still keep a watchful eye on Logres; yet still watch over the rest of the mortal world and observing what was yet to come.

"It was after I had been away for a few years that Arturis, Taliesin, and many others sailed Prydwen, Arturis' vessel, to raid the Otherworld kingdom of Annwn to steal a magical cauldron from its master Pen Annwn. Three companies sailed to Annwn, only seven men returned. It has been questioned if the seven who returned did so because there had to be one for each of the caers of the Underworld that they had to pass. Upon their return, Peredur of the House of Pellinor discovered the truth behind the cauldron's power. It seems it was one of the four Hallows that Arturis sought. After a short conference with Gwenhwyfar, Arturis decreed that the House of Pellinor and Peredur's line specifically, would henceforth watch over the cauldron and be one of the Great Houses, and thus one of the Four Courts of the Hallows."

Myrddin hesitated a bit before he continued. As he spoke, Harry and Ginny both leaned forward in anticipation, despite the troubled tone in his voice. "The House of Benwick is the third of the Great Houses as they stand watch o'er the Stone Hallow, even though as a gwyddbwyll board it resides within Clas Myrddin. The fourth Hallow is found to be protected by the House of Lothian and Orkney. It is unfortunate, but that house is tied to Arturis' own house by Morgause and Medrawt. Be wary of Medrawt should you ever meet him, he is a charming enough person, but underneath the pretty exterior lies a manipulative, scheming, and petty personality that exists due to his evil beating heart.

"Arturis and Gwenhwyfar both know of his evil nature, but since there has never been any proof of his acting against the throne there is naught to do but watch. It is with much thanks to the Goddess that it is not Medrawt's lines that will guard the Spear of Wounding and Healing into the future, but is Gwalchmai's line that the honour shall fall to."

As Myrddin finished his tale, he could see that both Harry and Ginny were aching to ask questions, but both were holding them until he said they could ask. Before giving them the opportunity, Myrddin made the decision to explain his thoughts and give his conclusions. "My young friends, I know you have questions, and they probably centre on the Hallows, Houses, Courts, and people. I ask that you continue to hold them for a short time longer." Once, their agreement had been obtained, Myrddin's eyes grew dim. "From the tales that you so willingly regaled me with last eve, and comparing it to what I know of not only our land but our world, I would have to conclude that it would be more prudent to ask 'when' you came from, instead of 'where'. Or, if subtlety is not your forte, 'what is the length of time you travelled' instead of 'what was the distance you travelled'."

Looking at the confusion on his companion's faces, Myrddin took a drink before continuing without ever losing the grim visage he bore. "Due to things that were stated last night, your school for example; Hogwarts, I believe you call it? I have reached certain, shall we say, conclusions that frankly are not the best. There is no school named Hogwarts anywhere in the known world. For all of that, there are no schools anywhere at all for wizards and witches. So in order to find the true answer I must provide my part. The Summer Solstice is behind us by half a fortnight, and to use the calendar of the Christians with their white god, we are merely 529 years into the current era." The look of shock that appeared on the faces of the two teens caused Myrddin's grin to turn into a smirk and his eyes to twinkle with suppressed laughter. "So, would either of you care to tell me just how far back in time you've sojourned?"


	8. Chapter 07

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

**Chapter 7**

_Word Count: 2252_

Unbeknownst to each other, the thoughts running through Harry and Ginny's heads were mirrored by the other.

_529 in the current era? How the bloody hell did that happen? Wouldn't that put this as being the Dark Ages? Oh bugger, how are we going to get home?_

Ginny recovered first and after swallowing hard while sneaking a glance at Harry, she turned to Myrddin and arched her brow at his laughing expression. "What's so funny?"

Myrddin let out a low chuckle as he responded. "The two of you. The expressions on your faces. Resembled fish caught out of water, wide-eyed and mouths opening and closing with no sound. Amusing."

Ginny glared at Myrddin until Harry recovered his composure. Just as Harry started to speak, Myrddin interrupted him. "Now that the two of you have recovered your wits, I once again find myself asking how far back in time have you travelled. Is it only a few years? Or has it been longer? Decades, or even centuries perhaps?" Myrddin smiled with an arched brow. "I would tend to believe it has probably been at least a few centuries that you have journeyed into the past."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nervously swallowed before looking back at Myrddin. Once again Harry opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted, this time by Ginny. "Um, well, I think I would have to say that it's been more than just a few centuries. I mean after all I was born in 1981 and turn fifteen in about a month and a half." Quickly doing the math in her head, she continued. "That would mean between fourteen and fifteen centuries."

The realization of what she just said hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. Her face pale, she quickly turned to Harry and proceeded to wrap her arms around herself while struggling to keep the tears that were welling up from falling. "Harry! How do we get home? What are we going to do? What about mum and dad? What are they going to do? What'll they think?"

As Ginny started to get hysterical, Myrddin got a concerned look on his face as he frowned at her extreme reaction. Harry's expression also grew grave as he moved closer to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her and patted her back in an effort to console her. After a few minutes of her sobbing into his chest, Ginny's crying slowed and she began to sniffle. Harry continued his ministrations, while Myrddin looked on with a subtle smile, but froze when Ginny next spoke.

"Harry, don't even think about using this as an excuse to grope me, 'cause if you do, I will hex you so bad it would make Malfoy's hexing on the train ride home seem mild in comparison." Tilting her head so she could fix him with a steely gaze, she continued. "We are still going to have words about what happened this morning. Don't think that I have forgotten about that, because I haven't."

Having finished with her nervous breakdown, Ginny pulled away from Harry just far enough so could free her arms and then gave him a hug and a chaste kiss to the cheek. With a slight smile, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for being a shoulder to cry on."

Myrddin kept quiet and watched as the two teens comforted each other in the wake of the shock that hit them. Ginny, he saw, was having the worst time; but although Harry appeared strong and accepting of what had happened, Myrddin knew that appearances could be deceptive and the weight being put on the boy's shoulders would cause even him to break.

_So like Arturis he is. Making his way through life, no matter what is thrown his way. His strength of will is formidable, possibly even greater than that of Arturis. For I doubt that even he could have taken news of this nature without some sort of reaction. But young Harry here, Sovereignty help and guide me, he was surprised for naught but a moment, and even then it was only noticeable in his eyes, before he let it pass over. Alas, I fear the day that the burden becomes too much for him to bear. She will try to help, but whether or not she will succeed is another question._

Pulling himself from his mental monologue, Myrddin cast his gaze upon the two teens. Thinking quickly about the options in front of them, he came to the same conclusion that had crossed his mind the night before.

"Now children, there is something I wish to discuss with you both." Quickly holding his hand up to forestall the indignant squawks that came from both Harry and Ginny, he continued. "I know that neither of you consider yourself children, but to someone my age even those with twice your years are children."

Lowering his hand, Myrddin waited for the grumbling to subside before he spoke again. "Now it is my understanding that you both are in a school, training if you will, to properly learn magic. While you are here with us in your distant past, I will attempt to teach you what I can, both as a wizard or witch, and as a druid."

Harry looked over to Myrddin sharply with a hint of caution in his eye. "Why would you do that? Surely, we won't be here that long. If you are Merlin or Myrddin as you claim, can't you just send us back?"

Myrddin shook his head, "Alas, no I can't. I do not have the knowledge of how to do so." Looking both teens with a saddened face, he continued. "It is truly unfortunate, but I must admit that I do not know of anyone else that could send you home either."

"Do you mean we that we can't go home?" Ginny choked out as the tears once again threatened to start.

"No, child, that is not what I am saying at all. I merely said that neither I nor anyone else I know of can send you home. That does not mean that the knowledge of how to send you home does not exist, merely that it must be found and learned."

The eyes are often called the windows to the soul, and Myrddin had long ago perfected the ability to know what kind of person someone was by gazing into their eyes. Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, with his hands clasped together and fingers interlaced. Looking both teens in the eyes one at a time, he gauged their resolve as he took in their measure and found that he liked what he saw. After spending several minutes gazing into the depths of both Harry and Ginny's eyes, he spoke with a sombre tone.

"The two of you are both students who need to continue your training. As there are no schools of magic here, I will see to your training myself."

Myrddin again paused to once again gauge the reactions of the two teens. Smiling once more, he continued. "I see by your reactions that this meets with your approval. Good. Along with the magic I shall teach, you will be learning the old ways. The Goddess has seen to it that you have been brought to this time for a reason. Even if the two of you decide to not become druids, you shall at least be introduced to our ways and magic. Both the good and the bad. Likewise shall I teach you about the Otherworld and the Four Hallows of Logres. It is likely that you will meet some members of the Four Courts so you will need to learn what to do at those times. You will be worked hard, and have to study harder, for you have much to learn. Any questions?"

While Harry and Ginny were both ecstatic about being able to learn magic from Myrddin, they were of two minds on the subject. Ginny was not all that sure about learning the Druidic ways. Everything she had ever heard about druids while growing up was that they were peace-loving pacifists who always wanted to save the trees. Harry, on the other hand, was willing to learn everything he could in order to fight Voldemort. But remembering what Dumbledore had told Hermione and himself when they used the Time Turner during their third year had him a bit concerned.

"What about the fact that having travelled through time, we aren't supposed to be seen? Won't we get in trouble or cause problems?"

Myrddin smiled, "Well, young Harry, that would be simple. Don't worry about it. As far back as you have journeyed, it is unlikely that your actions would have an effect on the future that you know. I would imagine that as long as the two of you do not become involved in what you know to be major situations, and even then try to stay in background and unnoticed as much as possible, then your presence may never be detected."

"Sir, what are we supposed to call you? Teacher? Professor? What?" Ginny's quiet voice tremored with nervousness, reminding Harry of the little girl he first me before his second year. "What exactly will you be teaching us?" She paused for a moment as a thoughtful look crossed her brow. "For that matter, how can we even understand you? The spoken language from this time, is so different from our own, it's like it's a foreign language."

"To answer your last question first, while you slept when you first appeared, I cast an old spell that allows the magic that permeates everything to allow your mind to hear what I say in your own language, while speaking my own." Myrddin's eyes twinkled as he let out a low chuckle. "Eventually the spell will end, but because of the uniqueness of this spell, at the same time that it is translating for you, it is also teaching you the language. A rather helpful spells if I do say so. As for your other questions, you may call me by my name, Myrddin. I will answer to Merlin, but I must admit, I have never been fond of it."

Leaning forward from where he was sitting, Myrddin poked at the dying fire with a long stick. "I intend to teach you about Ancient Magic as well as some of the Druidic Magick and Rituals. You will also learn potions that are well on their way to becoming lost. Last of all, I will strive to teach you about druids; our ways, beliefs, and rituals. Interspersed with all of this, I shall try to teach you of the Otherworld Magick, some of which is extremely potent and dangerous.

"I must admit that although the use of shortened names is fine amongst family and close friends, it would not be acceptable for neither I nor others to call you by such. So may I have the pleasure of knowing your full names as given by your parents?" Myrddin asked as he leaned back slightly with a slight tilt to his head.

Harry just smiled at the old man as he responded. "You already have it. My name is Harry. Harry James Potter."

While Harry was answering Myrddin, Ginny just looked at him with reluctance. "Do I have to?" At Myrddin's nod, she released a sign and hanging her head, she continued. "It's Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Looking back up, she saw that both Harry and Myrddin had smiles that were directed at her. Glaring at Harry, she pointed her wand and released a curse in his direction. "_Furnunculous_. _Finite Incantatem_."

Ginny's curse had enough force behind it to knock Harry from where he had been sitting to a new position of lying on the ground. Glaring at her, Harry slowly got back on his feet and moved back to where he had been sitting and with an indignant tone, blurted out, "What the bloody hell was that for, Ginny?"

The growl Ginny sent his way was enough to cause Harry to scoot backwards with a bit of fear. "Don't give me that, Harry! You bloody well know why! You were going to make fun of my name!"

Harry held his hands up and in out, both in supplication and an attempt to keep Ginny's anger at bay. "No. I wasn't. Honest."

Ginny crossed her arms and snorted in disbelief. "Sure, Harry. Whatever you say. I still owed you from earlier though."

Harry's head drooped so his chin rested against his chest and muttered. "I just can't win, can I?"

Ginny gave a smirk in response. "Nope. You can't."

From the moment Ginny had initially cast the curse at Harry, Myrddin had sat off to the side laughing. When he sensed the two teens glaring at him, he quickly recovered and schooled his features into a serene look. With a twinkle in his eye, and a hint of laughter in his voice, he spoke. "Harry, Ginevra, as amusing as this has been, we must start your training and begin our long journey."

"Myrddin," Harry hesitantly began, "where are we going to be training at anyway?"

Myrddin gave a gentle, yet mysterious, smile as he answered. "Training shall start here and continue as we travel. Our journey however shall take us across Logres to the place where druids from all over gather for celebration, ritual, and even training. A place that is known to us as Stonehenge."


	9. Chapter 08

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

**Chapter 8**

_Word Count: 2272_

Stonehenge. One of the greatest mysteries of the modern world. For the Muggles, it was merely a large circle of stone pillars that confuse even the most intelligent of the scientific community. In the Wizarding World, it is a location of myth, mystery, and power. A place where legends say that Merlin worked some of his greatest magic. Here and now, though, it seemed that Stonehenge was not as well-known, but to Harry and Ginny, none of this mattered.

The only things going through the minds of the two teens were when they would start training and how long it would be until they reached their destination. Bringing these questions to light, Harry and Ginny eagerly awaited the response from Myrddin.

"Well children, your training will begin shortly as there are things that you must learn and know before we leave. As for how long it will take to reach Stonehenge... Well, that shall depend on the journey."

Myrddin's eyes seemed to light up with an unnatural glow as he continued. "We shall start your training with magic that is useful while travelling - starting with spells designed to work in a camp."

Harry's brow arched in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"Quite simple, lad, there are spells and potions that make life on the road much easier to deal with. Although you will learn the potions later, you will start by learning some of the spells."

Ginny's brow furrowed as she considered Myrddin's words. "That's how we can understand you, isn't it? You've used some sort of spell. The language from this time is different from our own. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Myrddin's eyes twinkled in response, "Indeed, young Ginevra, that is precisely what I've done. It is a spell of Druidic origin, one designed not only to allow someone to understand another language, but also to _learn_ the language. Quite useful really."

Harry gave Myrddin a confused look, "So how does that work, anyway?"

"The spell, Harry, is designed to work in the shadows of the mind. It fools your senses into hearing what is being said in your own language, while speaking another. The greatest benefit to this spell is that you are being taught the language that is being spoken."

Here Myrddin paused for a moment before continuing. "There are some other things you should know about this spell. First and foremost, it is only usable for one language at a time. It also has the distinct inability to be cast on a group of people and is, in fact, very difficult to cast on even one other person. It is primarily a spell designed to affect the caster.

"This spell must be renewed on a daily basis and will take close to two full cycles of the moon for you to learn the language. Of course, the more you hear the language being spoken , the faster you will learn it. But two cycles is the average. Realize this though, this spell will not teach you to read or write the language, only to speak or understand what is spoken."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before looking back at the man who said he would teach them. With suspicion in his voice, Harry spoke. "If that's so, then how come it isn't something that is used more often? And how did you cast it on us anyway?"

Myrddin smiled, "To answer your last question first, I said it was difficult, not impossible. For the first question, I confess that I do not have an answer for you. Perhaps the knowledge of this spell has been forgotten over time."

With a subdued, but still pensive expression on his face, Harry acquiesced to Myrddin's statement and nodded as the older man continued. "This spell is one that has long been done without the use of a wand, but from the looks that I am getting I would surmise that I need to show you how to do this with a wand first and work on your wandless spells later."

Picking up a stick from the ground, Myrddin used one of his daggers to shape it into the semblance of a wand before continuing. "I believe I shall keep this. It may well prove useful when I am teaching you wand movements, and perhaps for other things as well." Pausing for a moment to smirk, Myrddin's eyes twinkled as he moved the fake wand in a small intricate motion. "These are the movements that you will make for this spell. The incantation used is _Linguis Condicto_. Do not try to cast it on anyone other than yourself when using your wand, as you will only fail. Once you have learned to do this without a wand then, and only then, can you work on casting it on another. Remember to also focus on the person whose language it is that you wish to learn."

With solemn looks on their faces, both Harry and Ginny nodded before focusing on the movements that Myrddin was showing them. Repeatedly practising the movements until the old man was satisfied they had it correct, they then repeated the process with their pronunciation. At long last Myrddin said they were ready and gave his permission to cast the spell.

Ginny was the first to cast the incantation followed shortly by Harry; but when nothing appeared to happen except for a faint silver glow from the tips of their wands, the teens cast curious glances first at each other and then turned them on the old wizard.

"Myrddin," Ginny began, "was that all that was supposed to happen?"

Myrddin dipped his head in response. "Indeed, Ginevra, that is all the visible effect you will get; and even that small glow will not be seen should you cast the spell without a wand." With a thoughtful look on his face, Myrddin tapped his makeshift wand against his chin. Looking towards the morning sun, he continued to speak from where he left off. "However, We shall know in just a few hours if either of you managed to cast the spell properly."

Ginny arched her eyebrow in confusion as Harry asked, "What do you mean 'we'll know in a few hours', sir... er... Myrddin?"

The change in Harry's question from calling Myrddin 'sir' to calling him by his name was accompanied by Harry rubbing his head and wincing as a direct result of being thwacked by Myrddin's makeshift wand. "Well, there is another use for this. Must remember that." Myrddin muttered to himself before answering the young man. "Well, young Harry, the answer is very simple. In a few hours it will be time for lunch."

"Is this guy related to Ron?" Harry muttered just loud enough for Ginny to hear, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. With a hint of exasperation in his voice, Harry continued. "What is that supposed to mean, Myrddin?"

His eyes twinkling wildly, Myrddin responded. "Do you remember what I said about needing to be renewed every day?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is your answer. Yesterday at lunchtime is when the initial spell was cast."

Harry just blinked at Myrddin, while Ginny coughed. "Oh."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ginny's coughing fit turned into raucous laughter. "Yep, just like my brother. Using his stomach to tell the time."

Myrddin snorted in indignation. "Bah. Youngsters these days. No respect for their elders. But be that as it may, come lunchtime we will know if the spells were cast properly or not. For at that time you will either continue to understand me, or you will not."

Understanding dawned on the faces of both teenagers as the Druid spoke. "Now, children, observe closely. The next bit of magic you are going to learn will be dealing with both the making and breaking of camp." Looking at the two teenagers rather sternly, Myrddin spoke again. "Before my teaching of spellwork continues, though, there are other things that you must learn, know, and understand.

"First and foremost, magic and even more especially Druidic magic, is not a toy. It never has been, nor will it ever be. There are consequences to all actions. This includes magic. Whatsoever thou do, shall be returned unto thee thrice fold. This is known as the rule of three. Not all that comes to you shall be in the form of magic, some of the effects would be mundane in origin to be sure.

"Second, remember that magic is a tool. Nothing more. You have no doubt heard others talk of dark or black magic versus light or white magic. Know ye this. It is the wizard, witch, Druid, or other practitioner of the Arcane Arts that is light or dark, not the magic itself. It is the intent of the caster that makes a spell light or dark. But, remember too, not everything is black and white. We shall talk more on this aspect at a later time.

"There are spells that are darker than others simply because of what they do, this is true. Young Ginevra's hex that she cast at you, Harry, is a perfect example. Beware though, there are forces at work in not only this world, but also the Otherworld, that are more willing to be and to do evil.

"Spells and curses have been created that are certainly designed for the sole purpose of being used for dark activities. I doubt I need to tell you that these are curses that you do not want to be hit by for some have no counter, and others have no means of defence against them."

With a slight shudder, Harry spoke up. "Curses like _Avada Kedavra_, the Cruciatus or Imperius curses?"

Myrddin looked at Harry strangely before shaking his head. "I do not know what this Imperius curse is. It may have another name or may not have been created yet. The other two I know, and the curses I speak of are in many ways worse than either of them."

Ginny looked upon Myrddin with shock evident in her features. "What could possibly be worse than being murdered by someone using the Killing Curse?"

Myrddin smiled gently at the girl as he addressed her. "_Avada Kedavra_ was created by a healer some two or three hundred years ago. It was created to end the suffering of those who were in pain and dying already and could no longer be helped. It is unfortunate that there were those who deemed it a weapon to use in war." Here, Myrddin paused to collect his thoughts, continuing to speak just as Ginny started to ask her question a second time. "There are things worse than death. The curses I speak of are based off of what the Christians and their White God refer to as the Seven Deadly Sins. Evil curses to be certain, and ironically research indicates the curses were created by a Christian Wizard. We shall speak more on these curses later. For you will need to learn how to identify victims of these curses at the very least."

For the next few minutes there was silence in the clearing as Myrddin gave Harry and Ginny the change to absorb the information he gave them. Smiling once again, Myrddin picked up from where he had left off minutes before. "To both make and break camp is always best done by hand. But there are times when it must be done rapidly, or you do not have what is needed for whatever reason. These are situations that I designed this bit of magic for. Observe closely."

With these final words, Myrddin looked towards the campsite and following his cue, both Harry and Ginny did the same. While they watched, Myrddin's eyes seemed to lose focus for a split second while he seemingly waved his hand and the campsite appeared to just dissolve before manifesting a travel pack that was located at the old man's feet.

Harry was the first to react as he stammered in shock. "What? How?"

It was fairly obvious to Harry that the coughing fit that Ginny fell victim to was merely to cover her laughing at his expense when he slapped a hand to his face and groaned in exasperation at Myrddin's response. The innocent look portrayed by Myrddin as he responded was reminiscent of the Weasley twins when caught in the act of a prank. "Why Harry, I would have thought you'd know. It was magic, of course.

"I apologize, lad, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. In truth, you must visualize what it is you wish to do, and then guide your magic to accomplish this task. Most all wandless magic is performed in this manner, although there are some spells that do still require an incantation. I do not expect either of you to master this kind of magic right away, or even overnight. It took me many years of practice to be able to do what I can."

Returning the campsite to the way it was before his demonstration, Myrddin guided both Harry and Ginny to direct their efforts at wandless magic to small sections of the camp under his watchful eye. The two teenagers focused their attention on the task at hand as Myrddin's instructions filtered through their minds. '_You must clear your mind, find your centre, visualize what you want to do, and direct your magic to do it._' The hand movement shown to them as he had spoken those words, seemed to be easy enough, but when all things were combined it was proving to be a very daunting task indeed.


	10. Chapter 09

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 9

_Word Count: 2299_

Morning came early for the teens as they found themselves once again with Ginny using Harry as a pillow. Despite the evidence that both had moved during the night, and from opposite sides of the campfire to a mutual midpoint, Ginny sent hex after hex in Harry's direction, much to Myrddin's amusement.

The day before had been both eventful and a wonderful learning experience as far as Harry was concerned. After spending the morning practicing the wandless magic Myrddin had shown them, Harry and Ginny enjoyed a meagre yet filling lunch with Myrddin. Afterwards, the teens were grilled on their knowledge of magic to include spells, rituals, creatures, and potions. Although Myrddin was suitably impressed with Harry's Patronus and Ginny's Bat-Bogey hex, he was appalled at their overall lack of knowledge.

The entire afternoon and early evening had been spent bouncing from Myrddin's rants about their lack of knowledge and incompetence of teachers to learning about various magical creatures. All of this took place during the four hour span of time it took to brew a potion the aged Druid would insure most any source of liquid was safe to drink and the one hour it took to brew an oil that he claimed was a very effective bug repellent.

One thing Harry could not understand was how a potion that was designed to purify contaminated water or neutralize poison could not exist in his own time. Especially seeing how easy it was to brew, and the relative short period of time it takes to do so. It was an easier potion to brew than some of the first year potions that Snape had tried to teach them.

The theories on Magic that Myrddin introduced them to the day before, in between adding potion ingredients and stirring, were things that had started to give Harry a headache. The defensive spells that he showed them were definitely ones that he knew would come in handy once he learned how to cast them. Smirking in remembrance, Harry considered the web spell that had impressed him the day before. Besides its obvious use of capturing Death Eaters, or at least hindering them, he could see other rather obvious uses for it. A prankster he may not be, but when it came to Malfoy all the normal rules went out the window.

While Harry was not as impressed with the magic creatures part of the lesson as Hagrid would have been, Ginny was suitably impressed for both of them, especially when Myrddin was talking about a smaller relative of the dragon supposedly only about one meter long. Although Myrddin focussed on these smaller brethren of dragons, which he claimed to be mischievous and friendly, he did mention the larger breeds and what he referred to Dragon Magic along with the dangers inherent to its use. There were other creatures that he had said would probably peak their interest, but like with the magic and potions, more would be discussed and taught later.

By the time evening had rolled around, the potions had been finished and stored in vials prior to having dinner. After yet another meagre but hearty meal, Myrddin had put the teens through their paces, forcing them to practice the small bit of Wandless Magic they knew until bedtime.

After a filling breakfast, Myrddin instructed Ginny to break camp informing them that Harry would be making camp that evening. Once the travel pack was at Ginny's feet, Myrddin waved his hand separating it into three separate packs. "Now children, we must be off. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I would prefer to arrive before mid-summer." Myrddin's voice grew wistful as he continued in a softer voice, "It has been many years since I was last able to greet the solstice morn from Stonehenge. Many years indeed. It is a sight that I would prefer to not miss again."

Setting his shoulders in determination and picking up his pack, Myrddin started to walk away following the path through the wilderness. Raising his voice slightly, Myrddin called back over his shoulder. "Come along children, we have far to go and not long to get there. Time waits for no one. Not even the two of you."

With a quick glance at each other, the two time misplaced teenagers grabbed up their respective packs and hurried to catch up.

Hours later, as they made camp for the evening, Myrddin looked at the two teenagers struggle to get the camp put together. Although Harry had successfully restored the camp, there were still things that had to be done to make it fully usable. Shaking his head in resignation, Myrddin called Harry and Ginny over to him. "I know this day has been a long one children, but we have many more to go before we reach our destination. It would do you good to be better prepared for what is to come, and to that end the exercise will do you good. But as we journeyed today I came to a realization. I had not though too much about it as you are from a time yet to come, but the clothing that you wear does stand out as it is not something that is worn in this age."

With a glance down to the over-sized hand me downs from his cousin Dudley, Harry frowned and then glanced over to look at Ginny in her jeans and t-shirt. Noticing his glance, Myrddin gave a smirk in response to Ginny's question. "So what do you suggest we wear then?"

His eyes twinkling with mischief, Myrddin passed off a nonchalant response, "I imagine, my dear Ginevra, that young Harry would not mind you being skyclad."

Confusion could be seen on Harry's face, while a blush crept onto Ginny's. "Myrddin! I am _not_ doing that! Just because I like to go swimming -" cutting off her response and growing redder by the minute, Ginny changed tact and started again. "Myrddin, I am _not_ going to be skyclad in front of Harry or anyone else for that matter. With the way he's been the last few mornings he might try to molest me in my sleep. Again."

Harry's look of confusion turned into one of indignation. "Hey! _You_ were the one that grabbed my hand and it was only the one time!"

"Yeah, well, you were the one with your arms wrapped around me. Merlin only knows what happened!"

The sudden bout of laughter coming from Myrddin interrupted the two bickering teens causing them to both look in his direction. "Ah my dear Ginevra and Harry, are you sure the two of you aren't married or at least betrothed?" At the rapid shaking of their heads, Myrddin let out a snicker and then continued. "Indeed Ginevra, I _do_ know what took place. If anyone could be said to be molesting the other, it would have to be said that you were the one to be molesting young Harry in his sleep."

The shock that Harry knew he felt was nothing in comparison to the look of horror that crossed the teenage girls face, and was enough for Myrddin to take pity on her as she wrapped her arms around herself and started to shake while mumbling that it couldn't be true as she had a boyfriend and it was not Harry. "Be calm my dear, sliding your hands within Harry's shirt for warmth was all that occurred. No improprieties were observed."

Calming down some, but with tears still beading in the corners of her eyes, Ginny's lower lip quivered as she spoke. "You... you won't let anything happen will you? Nothing that shouldn't happen anyway? I mean Harry and I aren't dating, and I have a boyfriend, and -"

Putting a finger to Ginny's lips to quiet the girl's nervous babbling, Myrddin gave a slight smile. "Child, all that will occur is what Sovereignty decrees shall occur. I may not be a seer, but I do know that the two of you share a destiny. What it is, I do not claim to know. Nor do I know how your fates shall tie together. Only the Goddess knows that."

With a sniffle and a nod, Ginny looked Myrddin in the eyes after sparing a quick glance at Harry's confused and concerned face. "I'm still not going skyclad, Myrddin. Not in front of Harry or anyone else."

Harry's confusion over the issue finally peaked causing him to interrupt the conversation the other two were having. "Um, excuse me, but what is skyclad? And what is wrong with it Ginny? I mean, you would probably look good like that."

While Harry's curiosity got the better of him, Ginny felt her face get warm as embarrassment made itself plainly known to all. While Myrddin's laughter filled the air, Ginny was wishing she was anywhere but where she was currently at, but dutifully answered the question. "Starkers, Harry, skyclad is starkers. But it is generally only referred to as such within certain rituals."

During Ginny's brief explanation, Harry felt his face get hot and just knew that he was blushing a Weasley red. Myrddin continued to laugh and was clutching his sides as Harry stammered, "Um, I, um, think that would be a bad idea I guess. I, uh, don't want to see you, uh, starkers."

Harry knew that he had just put his foot in his mouth when Ginny's look of embarrassment turned to one of rage. "What?!" Ginny seethed, "Am I not good enough for you Harry? I may not have as much as Cho, but I'm younger than her too."

Waving his hands in front of his face and hoping that the ticked off teenage red-headed witch he was facing would not start throwing curses his direction. "I'm sorry, Ginny. That came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if I saw you starkers then your brothers would kill me."

Ginny smirked at Harry, as she dropped her arms to her sides while slinking towards him. "So you _do_ want to see me like that, hunh?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to stammer and stutter his way through explanations when Ginny smiled and put her hand to his mouth to stop his rambling. "Sometimes, Harry, it is way too easy to get you flustered."

As Myrddin's subsiding laughter started up again, Harry looked into Ginny's twinkling eyes and realization dawned that she had turned the entire discussion into an elaborate prank at his expense. Scowling slightly as he stepped away from Ginny, Harry proceeded to sit on the ground with his back against a partially buried boulder. "Funny, _Ginevra_, but that still doesn't change the fact that we need different clothes."

Ginny returned Harry's scowl and then turned to the aged wizard they were travelling with. "Harry's right, Myrddin. We do still need to figure out what we are going to wear."

Myrddin's laughter finally died away, allowing him to once again speak. "Ah, children, I have not had the opportunity to laugh like that in a very long time. As for what you shall wear, I believe it would be best to outfit you in breeches and tunics that are designed for travelling. I do not foresee any problems for either of when transfiguring items into appropriate clothes, but to ensure that you have a at least one set of proper clothing, I shall do the first set myself."

Waving his hand in the direction of the two teens, Myrddin gave a look of intense concentration as he transfigured their clothing into something more appropriate to the era. Feeling their clothing alter shape and fit, both Harry and Ginny looked down at what they were wearing in shock. Seeing the outfits they were now wearing, they were further surprised as the weight of travelling cloaks settled on their shoulders.

"These outfits should be enough for now, children. You may examine them later to be prepared for creating your own clothing when needed. For now though, I want you to practice the magic you have already learned and make camp. After dinner we shall discuss more on magic that you should already know, but from the skills that you have shown me you obviously do not."

Harry looked at Myrddin with a look of puzzlement on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You need to learn more defences than just a simple shield spell. You will need to learn about walls and barriers."

The prospect of yet more possibly unknown or forgotten magic being able to be learned was enough to cause both Harry and Ginny to break into excited grins. The two teens rapidly got camp set up while Myrddin watched. At the Druid's nod of approval, both teenagers smiled at a job well done and set off to find kindling and timbre for a campfire. Upon their return, Ginny arranged the wood and a quick _Incendio_ from Harry set it ablaze.

After a quick meal prepared by Myrddin, the three sat back and enjoyed the peace of the evening for a short while before Myrddin finally broke the silence. "Something unnatural comes this way. The forest is worried, and its creatures flee to safety. We must ever be vigilant, lest we be caught off guard and unawares." Seeing the two teens pull their wands and start to peer into the evening dusk, Myrddin raised his hand to calm them and continued. "Although we may see the advance tendrils if what is coming, tonight we do not have to worry. Evil shall not darken our fire tonight."

Once the two teens settled back down, the aged wizard changed tone and topic. With a look of seriousness, he spoke. "Now is the time to learn, and we shall start with defence."

Author's Note

I am finally getting both this chapter and the next posted. However, please be forewarned that neither chapter has been betaread.

Real Life has been interesting the last year or so. I finally managed to get back in school and have been dealing with going to classes for the last year. Taking two classes at a time may not seem like much, but when you start new classes every nine weeks, it starts to take a toll.

At any rate, neither this story nor I are dead, but I have to admit it may be awhile before I get the opportunity to post again. Well, other than the next chapter anyway. grin


	11. Chapter 10

_Characters, Items, Places, and Situations that are unique to the Harry Potter novels and movies are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers._

_Other Characters, Items, Places, and Situations are the property of their individual creators or belong to the annals of space time. The plot is mine._

Chapter 10

_Word Count: 1__956_

"Defence. That is what I am going to be teaching you this evening. My plan was to start you with something simple such as walls; however I think I will start with something a little more complex. As he spoke, Myrddin pulled his wand shaped stick, and motioned the teens to come closer. "I will assume that you are familiar with the standard shield charm, correct?" Demonstrating the wand movement involved, Myrddin kept his eye on Harry and Ginny. Getting a nod of affirmation from them both, the aging wizard continued once more. "I am going to start you with a variation on that charm. It requires more power to bring it forth, but it is still only useful in the same situations."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before turning back to Myrddin in puzzlement. Since both teens had been in the D.A. the year before, they were familiar with both the charm's strengths and its shortcomings. Speaking up, Ginny gave voice to her thoughts. "Myrddin, if more power is required for the shield, but it does the same thing, then why use it? Wouldn't that mean it would wear the wizard or witch that cast it out faster?"

Myrddin's smile caught the two off guard. "That is correct, Ginevra, it will indeed cause the caster to tire out and exhaust themselves much faster. That is perhaps the biggest drawback to this shield, and by itself a good reason to _not_ use it. That being said, it is half again as strong as the standard _Protego_ charm, which means something that is powerful enough to break through the standard shield is less likely to be able to break through this."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before opening his mouth to comment. After dealing with Ginny using his words against him just a short time before, he wanted to make sure of what he was saying before he did so. "Myrddin, you said 'biggest drawback'. Does that mean there are others?"

"Indeed Harry, there is another drawback. Although there are those who do not see it as such."

The look of exasperation that crossed Harry's face was enough to draw forth a giggle from Ginny and a twitch from Myrddin as the Druid struggled not to laugh. "Okay, then _what_ are its other drawbacks?"

"Well dear boy, the answer is quite simple really. The shield is visible to the naked eye."

The glare that Harry directed at the older man was one worthy of the Hogwarts Potion Master himself, and gave Ginny cause to burst out in laughter. As the girl calmed down, Myrddin grew serious and slipped into what the teens had started to think of as his teaching mode. "There are other drawbacks to using this shield, but as they rarely occur in actual use we will not dwell upon them right this moment.

"We will start by practicing the incantation, and then we will work on wand movements. Only once I am satisfied will we continue and combine the two. I do not expect either of you to get this right away, but we shall see. The incantation is _Entropis_."

For the next half hour, they practiced the incantation with Myrddin coaching them along. At one point, Harry found himself in an eerily familiar situation similar to what his friend Ron had been in during their first year in Charms class. "Harry, it is pronounced EN-trop-is, not en-TROP-is. The inflection is at the beginning, not the middle." Myrddin smiled in encouragement. "You do not want to mispronounce this spell in a fight. The consequences could be most ... dire."

After Myrddin was satisfied with their pronunciation, it was time to practice the wand work. As Myrddin pulled out his fake wand, he began. "The wand movements for this spell are the same as for your standard shield charm with one slight difference. You must give your wrist a slight twist at the end."

While Ginny got started on practicing the wand movements , Harry turned to Myrddin to inquire, "You speak of dire consequences. What do you mean? Wouldn't the spell just not work?"

"Nay lad, the danger in miscasting this spell is much worse. The shield would appear no different than if it were cast properly, but there is a difference. This is the other drawback that can be found with this shield. It is not so much a drawback though, as it is a danger. Instead of blocking an attack, as it would when cast properly, when it is miscast it will make an attack stronger as it magnifies and directs the incoming spells at the caster of the shield."

Harry and Ginny both blanched at the though. While Ginny paused in her practice to contemplate what the teens just heard, Harry looked hard at their teacher and with a hint of sarcasm said, "Yes. That _would_ be bad."

As Myrddin gave a slight smile and a nod, Harry started to practice the wand movements shown to them while Ginny started her practicing back up. Once he was satisfied with their progress, he called for them to join him at the fire pit in the middle of the clearing. When the two teens joined him, Ginny saw that the fire that Harry had started earlier had been extinguished so with a quick glance at Myrddin, she used her wand to once again light the fire with a spoken spell.

Chuckling, Myrddin spoke. "Very good child, however I would prefer it if you would start practicing the magic you already know both wordless and wandless. This goes for you too Harry. But now it is time to practice incantation and wand movements together."

While Myrddin watched with a critical eye, Harry and Ginny practiced casting the _Entropis_ charm. By the time that Myrddin stopped them, the teens had resorted to a mock duel where they traded minor jinxes and hexes while attempting to cast the shield spell. As Myrddin called them over, he made note of the fact that although Harry was a bit tired, it seemed to be more from dodging than having cast the shield whereas Ginny was more exhausted due to better results while casting.

"Harry, you must focus more on the feelings of energy. Feel the energy as it flows from you to your wand. Magic is alive to a certain degree, all it needs is for you to call it forth and shape it with your will. This is the point in time where magic becomes 'light' or 'dark', as the caster melds it to the desired end.

"Ginevra, you too must focus more. But in your case you must focus on calling more power forth. The magic was there for you, just not at the level of power needed.

"You must both be ready at any time. I will be testing your skills as we go. So you should be prepared to defend, always. Nothing shall be cast your way that you cannot handle, but cast I shall."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before replying at the same time, "Constant Vigilance."

With an upswept brow, Myrddin contemplated the two teens in front of him. "Very good, children. That is exactly what you need to remember."

Harry nodded in understanding. "There is an auror that we know in our own time. He takes that advice very seriously and yells it out when least expected."

"Ah, I see young Harry. It would do you well to keep his advice in mind. You never know when it will save your life." As he finished speaking, Myrddin motioned for the two teens to continue with their practice session. After a few minutes of watching, he surreptitiously raised his hand and fired off a nonverbal curse in Harry's direction at the same time Ginny cast the Leg-Locker curse at him.

Seeing the flash of energy Myrddin released on the edge of his peripheral vision, and hoping that he had finally understood the knowledge that Myrddin had tried to impart, Harry focussed his magic and yelled out, "_Entropis_!" As the spells hit the newly formed and visible shield, Harry experienced a brief moment of glee that turned to one of horror when both spells impacted on the shield and then passed through seeming to gather power and speed.

When the spells impacted against him, it felt like his lower body was being ripped apart. With sudden insight and clarity, Harry understood how even harmless spells could be detrimental to one's health when the shield was improperly cast. As sudden pain shot through him, Harry heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking. As blackness clouded his vision he was able to make out both Ginny and Myrddin rushing towards him while a scream of agony, vaguely recognizable as his own, echoed through the clearing before he passed out and knew no more.

Voldemort's spy was standing in the shadows waiting for the meeting of the Death Eaters to be finished so that the business to be had with the Dark Lord could be addressed. Watching as Severus Snape was being tortured, the spy considered how much longer to keep the duplicity of the man quiet. Deciding to not say anything until the Dark Lord requested the information, the spy thought about the news that would be imparted this evening.

Not even the Dark Lord knew how the knowledge was being obtained, despite the desire to know for himself. Family was family after all, and just because the spy was not a member of the accursed Order of the Phoenix, did not mean that the information was not obtainable. The fools didn't even know how Voldemort was getting wise to their plans.

The news that the spy had was surely of the kind that would make the Dark Lord angry, but it was at his own request that it be acquired. The knowledge that there was a prophecy regarding the return of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley to their own time would not sit well with the Dark Lord, but to know that there is nothing to indicate when it would occur or how would hopefully temper his anger.

To also bear news of the Order's plans for the trip to Hogwarts for the students, specifically Potter's friends, would certainly be able to put a twisted smile on the face of the madman. No, the spy had no illusions about what was going to happen. Only a desire for Muggles to be subjugated under the rule of the Wizarding World. To the spy blood didn't matter, only power. That and the death or destruction of Potter.

Potter had been an influence that needed to be removed since his first defeat of the Dark Lord on that Halloween fifteen years past. The way that the people of the Wizarding World regarded him was just sickening to think about. The spy's family had been corrupted in their thoughts since that night and Potter's influence over them was guaranteed. The way he constantly put people in danger was outrageous and this last school year had been the final straw for the spy. Steps had been taken to ensure that the family was kept safe from the carelessness of their saviour; unfortunately it looked like additional plans would need to be devised.

Watching as the last of the Death Eaters left their lord's presence; the spy waited a few more minutes to make sure that none returned. Satisfied at long last, the spy stepped out of the shadows and into the evil wizard's presence. As Voldemort turned his snake-like eyes upon the spy there was a rustle as a knee was bowed in supplication. "My Lord, I bring news of great import."

Author's Note

This is the second chapter that I have had sitting on my hard drive awhile waiting to be posted. Once again, this has not gone through the beta process.

Now, to be fair, I had sent both this and the last chapter to betas, but never got any response from either of them. sniff So I have attempted to make sure that both were clean and defect free before posting. With any luck I have succeeded, or at the very least have minimized errors to a very minimal level.

Although I have more of the story written up, I have not laid out any of it in chapter form yet. Nor have I gotten anymore transcribed onto the computer. Bear with me please, and I shall endeavor to get another chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
